Ophanimon
|-|Ophanimon= |-|Ophanimon Falldown Mode= |-|Ophanimon Core= |-|Maskless= Character Synopsis Ophanimon is an Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of feminine Angel Digimon. It was responsible for banishing the former Angel-species Cho-Hakkaimon from heaven for an unspecified crime, but it's also thought that Laylamon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was itself originally an Ophanimon. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C | 2-A | 2-A, likely High 2-A ''' '''Verse: Digimon Frontier Name: Ophanimon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, One Hit Kill (through many attacks that instant kill off a foe, negating durability), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Aborption, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Ressurection, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Healing | Same as before, with the addition as Pain Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Dimensional BFR and Abstract Existence (Embodies the concept of darkness) | All previous powers but this time she has Abstract Existence and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Relatively comparable to Lilithmon, who's mere anger can cause multiple universes to be destroyed in the process) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Ophanimon Falldown Mode should be superior to The Royal Knights, including the likes of Omnimon and Alphamon) | '''Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (A member of The Three Great Angels, who represent aspects of God and reside within The Kernel, the space residing at the highest levels of the multiverse. Should be relatively superior to The Eaters, more notably Mother Eater) Speed: Infinite '(Her movement is comparable to The Great Demon Lords, who are Dark Area Digimon, who naturally exist within a timeless void of nonexistent information), possibly '''Immeasurable '(Possibly on the same level as The Royal Knights, who physically can travel through time and space) | 'Immeasurable '(Scaling off other beings, such as Omnimon, who can travel to past, present and future with speed alone) | 'Immeasurable '(Superior to her previous self) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universe Level '| '''Multiverse Level+ '| '''Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very High, was able to continuously fight Cherubimon without tiring until she was finally struck down. Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles | Multiversal+ '''| '''Multiversal+, likely High 'Multiversal+' ' 'Intelligence: As one of God's envoys and an extension of his will, Ophanimon is incredibly ancient and wise, advising the DigiDestined throughout their journey. even after being captured and sealed by Cherubimon. Although she despises conflict, she is more than capable of holding her own in combat, attempting to restore Cherubimon's prior self while defending the DigiDestined from his assault. Weaknesses: Ophanimon is incredibly kind and will try to avoid killing her opponent if she can avoid it Versions: Ophanimon | Ophanimon Falldown Mode | True Ophanimon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her lance and shield Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ophanimon *'Sefirot Crystal:' Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. *'Eden's Javelin:' Creates a holy light from her lance that purifies the enemy. *'Eden's Air:' Heals allies with holy light. *'Perfect Revival:' Revives all allies. *'Final Aura:' Fully heals herself. Falldown Mode *'Flame Hellscythe:' Ophanimon will relentlessly hunt those she deems evil with her Flame Hellscythe before dragging out their soul and casting it into hellfire. *'Demon's Crystal:' Ophanimon summons a demon that will relentlessly torment the opponent until they die. Notable Inherited Skills *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Puppy Howl:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack also bypasses magical defenses. Ophanimon Core *'Holy Destroy:' Destroys everything in three zones with holy light. *'Holy Slash:' Slash three zones with a strike filled with holy power. *'Volcano Napalm:' Create fire pillars with fireballs in two zones twice, lowering resistance to Fire. *'AT Change:' Changes own strengths and weaknesses. *'Call Dramon:' Calls a dragon to unleash fire on three zones, lowering Defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Angels Category:Healers Category:Religious Figures Category:Anime Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco Bandai Category:Martial Artist Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Abstract Beings Category:Morality Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasers Category:Portal Users Category:Earth Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Pain Inducers Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2